


R&R Connections

by Hazelgracelancaster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of everything, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, i'm still looking at the phrases i'll add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelgracelancaster/pseuds/Hazelgracelancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts about Ray and Ryan based off of phrases from a <a href="http://cryioshock.tumblr.com/post/95410849161/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill-write">Tumblr post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I just really need to have you here right now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Archive fic and my first AH fic. Please do not rip me to shreds, it's been a while since I've written anything. The R&R Connection is my favorite friendship, relationship, team, anything really.

"I just really need to have you here right now."

Ryan clutched the phone tighter in his hand as he said the words. It wasn’t like him to be this desperate, this panicked. But the stress put upon him by work had been beating down on him lately. Videos needed to be edited quicker than he could do, more and more Let’s Plays to record, more of The Patch and podcasts. Everything that could be done needed to be, and the amount of it all has finally broken the man down.

And after he finished the worst of his sobs, he grabbed his phone and dialed the only number he knew would pick up at one in the morning.

“Alright, Ryan. I’ll walk over right now and we can talk, okay?” Ray said, his soft tone helping Ryan relax slightly. The Hispanic had been up playing games as usual when he received the phone call and the Gent’s shaking voice made him snap to full attention.

“T-thank you, Ray. I’m sorry, again, t-that you have to walk so late.”

“Dude, you live a block away. I need the exercise anyway.”

Ryan chuckled. “I’m sure.”

The line went quiet as Ryan heard the door to Ray’s apartment close and his light footsteps on the concrete sidewalk. It calmed him more, to his surprise, to hear Ray walking, knowing he was coming to him and he closed his eyes.

“Ryan?”

The Gent jumped a bit before responding. “Yes, Ray?”

“I… I’m glad I can help you out.”

Ryan smiled, running his hand through his hair, trying to let go of the breaths in his chest. “I’m glad I called you.”

There was silence again for a moment, the comfortable silence that the two shared often and Ryan smiled wider when he heard a knock at his door from the phone and his living room. He decided, as he walked from his bedroom to the door, that sometimes it was okay to be a little desperate. When you’ve got someone like Ray, it would all be okay.


	2. "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's final moments in Michael's Heist.

"Oh fuck, oh FUCK."

Ray held onto his gun tightly, his back pressed against the stone wall of the convenient store. It was his and Ryan’s job to keep the cops off of Michael and Gavin while they escaped. It was their job to be bait, though they didn’t really know that. All they knew at that moment was to shoot anyone in a uniform. And it wasn’t really an easy job at the moment.

He heard shouting in his ear piece as he continued to shoot, aiming for the helicopter that was sending SWAT members down. The black chopper glinted in the bright sunlight, and Ray saw Ryan peeking out from the other side of the store to help take it out. Ray almost smiled at the man in his element, gracefully taking out the cops. He remembered the short time before the heist, driving around Los Santos and matching outfits, the older man murmuring cute compliments in the Lad’s ear.

But the sound of gunshot brought him back to reality, back into the battle, back into whatever fucking plan Michael had made for them.

“Gavin, follow me! Nothing will kill us except for each other!”

Michael’s promise to Gavin distracted Ray, taking his eyes off Ryan for a moment as he shot at some cops trying to follow the two robbers.

And in those two moments was when it really ended for Ray.

“AGH!”

Ryan’s shout in pain. The cops still firing on him. Michael yelling into the ear piece as he relayed the news to the team.

“Fuck! We lost Ryan!”

Ray looked over to the other side of the store, praying Michael was lying, but he didn’t see Ryan.

“RYAN! NO!”

The Lad backed away from the scene, still shooting but not really aiming at anything. The tears welling in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks blurred his vision.

“YOU BASTARDS!”

He had expected this, to go out in a blaze of glory. They two had been nicknamed the killing machines, right? What better way to go. But in that final moment, as he continued to scream at the cops that just killed his best friend and that were about to do that same to him, it didn’t really matter.

“OHP-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written in, like, 15 minutes so excuse me that it's not the best. Also, it's in a typical Michael's Heist situation. But hey, I tried.


End file.
